Lady Defense Squad
by Izik Imanity
Summary: Riko, Momoi, and Alex create a Lady Defense Squad and chat with girls to perhaps make them feel better, or just talk about their day. Then someone near and dear to them gets hurt. They call Emergency Meeting number 14, and it is not pretty. (THIS IS A READER INSERT ONE-SHOT.)


A/N: Before we start this one-shot, I want to let you guys know some things. First of all, there _are_ OCs. However, they're not that important or major or anything, they are just filler characters. This is a reader insert story because I didn't want to use an OC and have them play a major role so I thought, who else better to use than themselves? And boom there you go. Reader-insert. Next, this is set during the Winter Cup, just a little bit after Seirin beat Touo. Lastly, this is dedicated to Cei, aka kurokonodrabbles on tumblr, because they have the best headcanons, drabbles, and one shots ever, and this story is based on one of their headcanons. That is it, thank you and enjoy the one-shot!

Legend:

(Y/UN) = Your username

(Y/N) = Your name

(EX-B[G]F/N) = Ex-boyfriend or ex-girlfriend name, whichever you prefer

* * *

><p><span><em>KantokuCook joined the chat.<em>

_TouoMomo joined the chat._

KantokuCook: Hey ladies, how's your day been?

IzikImanity: It's been great so far!

CupcakeLVRmc: Good. I have cupcakes.

KatePhaentarian: Eh, Jack's being an idiot again.

KantokuCook: Eh? Don't worry about it. You'll get through it, like you always do!

TouoMomo: It's been pretty well. Aomine-kun's finally coming to practice again! I grateful for your team turning him back, Aida-san. Thanks again.

_BasketAlex joined the chat._

KantokuCook: No problem, Momoi. But don't thank me, thank my boys.

KantokuCook: Ah, Alex! How's it going?

BasketAlex: Awesome! I'll probably be back in Japan soon, next month probably?

_(Y/UN) joined the chat._

BasketAlex: (Y/N)! How are you doing today?

(Y/UN): Actually, not too well Alex. I caught my boy/girlfriend cheating on me… so we broke up. It hurts.

BasketAlex: Awww… sweetie, you don't need him/her. You're too good for him/her.

TouoMomo: She's right you know. You're so pretty, you could do so much better than him/her!

(Y/UN): I just… I just don't understand why s/he cheated! Was I not good enough? Was I not pretty enough? Did I not give him/her what s/he was looking for? I just… I don't understand?

KantokuCook: Quite the contrary, (Y/N). You're too good for him, you're so sweet! S/he doesn't know what s/he lost!

CupcakeLVRmc: They're right, you know.

KatePhaentarian: Mhmm. Watch, s/he'll come crawling back to you and s/he doesn't deserve forgiveness.

(Y/UN): Thanks girls. I don't know what I'd do without you all. But I'm tired now, so I'm gonna go sleep. Night.

KantokuCook: Night!

TouoMomo: Goodnight!

BasketAlex: Sleep well, dear.

CupcakeLVRmc: G'night.

IzikImanity: Nightie.

KatePhaentarian: Have a good sleep.

_(Y/UN) logged off._

KantokuCook: Ya'll thinking what I'm thinking?

TouoMomo: Emergency meeting?

KantokuCook: That's right. Alex- looks like you're gonna have to come back to Japan a bit early…

BasketAlex: Hm. Fine with me. Let's make that guy/girl pay for breaking (Y/N)'s heart.

KantokuCook: Izik, Cupcake, Kate - tell the rest of the girls, 'mkay? We'll meet up in Tokyo in two days at 4:00. That good for everyone?

TouoMomo: Yeah, I'll leave practice early.

KantokuCook: And I'll end practice early that day. Then we can deal with the _pest._

BasketAlex: Well alright then. Sounds good to me. I'll log off, go buy my ticket, and go pack. Toodles!

_BasketAlex logged off._

IzikImanity: I'm going too. I need to sleep. Goodnight.

_IzikImanity logged off._

CupcakeLVRmc: Me as well. Bye.

_CupcakeLVRmc logged off._

KatePhaentarian: Night ladies.

_KatePhaentarian logged off._

KantokuCook: Momoi, you can get the guy/girl's info, right?

TouoMomo: Yep, it'll be easy.

KantokuCook: Alright then. I'll be going to prepare then. Goodnight.

TouoMomo: Night. See you in a couple days.

_KantokuCook logged off._

_TouoMomo logged off._

* * *

><p>Alex, Riko, and Momoi first met (YN) during a shopping trip. They bumped into each other at the fitness store. No, literally, Alex bumped into (Y/N) so hard she fell onto the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry for bumping into you! Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah! I'm fine! Thanks for asking!"

"Oh, my name's (Y/N) by the way. What are yours?"

"I'm Alex, and these are my friends Riko and Momoi."

"Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too!"

Afterwards, they all hung out and became fast friends. (Y/N) had found that she got along with them very well. In a matter of time, she became like a little sister to them all, making them very protective of her. And once they found out her love of basketball, they loved her even more. Riko and Momoi introduced her to their teams, and everyone was happy. Until now.

* * *

><p>"Hello ladies! Welcome to Emergency Meeting number 14! Let's do this!"<p>

They started walking to Seika High School, where (Y/N) went. When they reached their destination, Alex went up to a boy and asked him where Class 1-B, where (Y/N)'s ex-boy/girlfriend, (EX-B[G]F/N) was. The boy lead the girls there, and said goodbye. Momoi went in and asked (EX-B[G]F/N) to come outside.

"Excuse me? (EX-B[G]F/N)-san? Could you come outside please? My friends and I have an… offer for you." she said, pointing to the door where the rest of the girls were waiting.

"Ah? Sure, just give me a moment to pack my stuff."

"Oh, thank you!"

They lead the boy/girl outside where Izik suddenly slammed him against the wall, and held him/her there.

Riko started talked to him. "Stay away from (Y/N). You broke her heart. You have no right to be near her."

Suddenly, Izik let go of the boy/girl, only to have Riko put him/her in a Boston Crab Hold.

"Do you understand? (Y/N) is like our little sister. And you, who so uncaring broke her heart, does not deserve someone as her, does not deserve to even be _near _her. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?"

(EX-B[G]F/N) rapidly nodded his/her head, tears sprung up in his/her eyes and nearly crying.

Alex smirked, "Good."

"Bye now." Momoi waved casually, as if they didn't just threaten someone, and proceeded to walk. The rest of the girls followed after her, Riko and Alex making their way to the front and walking alongside her.

"Well, that was a job well done, don't you think?"  
>"Yeah!"<p>

* * *

><p>(YN) found that when she went back to school, (EX-B[G]F/N) avoided her, always quickly scurrying away when she was in the same room or near him/her. She had an inkling suspicion that it was Alex, Riko, Momoi, and the rest of the girls' doing, so she called together Alex, Riko, and Momoi and confronted them.

"Okay, so, (EX-B[G]F/N)-san has been avoiding me at school recently. Any idea why?"

"Uhhh... s/he was too ashamed to show his face to you?"

At this, (Y/N) gave them a blank, deadpanned stare, much like Kuroko's trademark look. Needless to say, they caved in.

"Sorry (Y/N)-chan! We threatened him/her to stay away from you because we didn't want you to get hurt anymore!"

A large grin slowly broke out on (Y/N)'s face.

"You're like our little sister, you know? We couldn't stand seeing you hurt by some stupid guy/girl who couldn't even recognize how precious you are."

"Well then, in that case, thank you very much. You guys are like my big sisters too. The best big sisters."

*OMAKE*

Shortly after, they had Emergency Meeting number 15 for another one of the girls. (Y/N) took out her frustration of being cheated on during this meeting, and god knows it was not pretty.


End file.
